Snow Day
by N. Halifax
Summary: Five detectives, an ADA and two homicide detectives are all stuck in the SVU precinct during a snow storm! Casey and Olivia are dating the homicide detectives! Fun story i thought of!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was bored and since my best ideas come when I'm bored, what can I say I'm

Talented lol, just thought this might be a fun idea! Please R&R

It was one of the snowiest days in New York history, the snow was almost 6 feet and the city could hardly clean as fast as it snowed. The detectives were all stuck in the precinct and it was way too dangerous to go outside or even try to go home. They all finished their paper work and did as much as they could do from the inside.

Olivia's boyfriend, Jeremy McCormick, was at the precinct since he dropped her off after lunch but got snowed in, so he had to stay there. Casey was there with her boyfriend, Josh Edwards, since Jeremy and Josh were both from homicide and they were Partners, they always had lunch together. Everyone knew them already since Olivia and Casey were dating them for 5 months.

Cragen turned up the heat and sat with the detectives. Fin and Elliot were passing around a small football. Olivia and Munch arguing about a theory, Jeremy just watched amused by his girlfriend, Casey was talking to Josh.

"Olivia, your being sucked in by what they want you to think" John said defending his theory.

"no, John, you're being paranoid…again" Olivia yelled back. Everyone was listening to them and laughing.

"so, how about them Dodgers?" Jeremy said smiling trying to settle their argument. Elliot and Cragen both laughed.

"forget it Olivia, I tried telling you but whatever" John said as Fin passed the ball to him.

"good fight, honey" Jeremy said smiling as Olivia sat down next to him.

"so, John, how do feel about kids selling lemonade?" Jeremy said provoking another theory on purpose and then felt Elliot hit him with the football. Jeremy just laughed.

"so who wants to go have a snowball fight?" Josh asked smiling. Everyone looked at him. Casey smiled.

"his not the smartest one, your lucky liv, you got the smart one" Jeremy said laughing and looking at Olivia.

"I got the good looking one" Casey yelled out.

"good one, honey" Josh said laughing and gave Casey a Hi- Five.

"you guys have a radio or something, cause its boring, I would make out but it seems kind of inappropriate" Josh said laughing. Casey smiled and gently hit him on the shoulder.

"we cant John thinks it a conspiracy" Fin said laughing. Everyone laughed.

"I think I have one, lets see if the snow died down at least" Cragen said and went to his office.

"yea so these morons can go to their precinct" Elliot said laughing and passed the ball to Josh.

"hey!" Casey and Olivia yelled out the same time, defending their boyfriends.

"hey back" Elliot said laughing. Everyone laughed except for the girls.

"Josh we should teach John to the robot" Jeremy said laughing.

"you should, and he can teach you how to argue about a theory" Fin said smiling.

"no, I don't want another John, one is just enough" Olivia said as she put her arm around Jeremy.

"Il take that as a complement" John said with a smirk.

Cragen came back with a radio and turned it on. They all listened for a couple of minutes and found that the snow was still going strong.

"more time to spend with us" Josh said smiling.

"it's going to be one long night" John said.

"so, John, any theories on weather?" Jeremy asked smiling.

"don't get him started" Fin said and threw a paper ball at Jeremy.

They all got quiet for a while, but then an AC/DC song came on.

"I actually like this song" Fin said and turned up the radio.

Elliot passed the ball around with Josh. Jeremy tapped a pen on the desk to the beat. Olivia sang along to the words. Casey just smiled as she watched her boyfriend.

"John, who do you like better AC/DC or The Ramones?" Josh asked.

"AC/DC, The Ramones are just overrated even in this society" John said, everyone looked at each other feeling a theory coming on.

"Il take this one" Josh said smiling as he felt everyone look at him.

"The Ramones are legends for punk rock music, they're not overrated" Josh said.

"AC/DC are legends of rock, same can be said for Metallica and Guns and Roses" John said.

"amen to that" Jeremy added as he took Olivia's hand, She looked up and smiled.

"yea for rock, but not for punk rock, The Ramones are legends for that genre" Josh said proud of his argument.

"back in the day, but there is more genre of music today then in the old times" John said.

"so? Doesn't change that their legends and they should be overrated since their they were the inspiration to today's greatest bands" Josh replied.

"greatest bands? What like All American Rejects and Fall Out Boy? Their just bands, good bands but not greatest bands of today" John said smirking, everyone amazed he knew bands.

"hey, I actually like those bands" Casey added.

"of course you do since your more modern and why is it that always girls like those bands?" John said looking at Casey.

"Guys like those bands also" Casey said getting into the argument.

"don't provoke him Casey or we'll be here all night" Fin said getting tired of theories.

They were all exhausted since it was already 9 at night and they were stuck in the precinct from 3 in the afternoon. Jeremy was laying back on his chair with his feet on the desk and Olivia resting her head on his chest. Josh was on the floor leaning on the wall and Casey leaning on his shoulder. Elliot and John passed the football around. Fin had his head on the table and Cragen was playing with the radio.

He came on a good song, Elliot stopped him so he wouldn't turn it, he turned it on louder, everyone looked up. Fin, Elliot, Jeremy and Josh looked at each other and smiled. They made an agreement earlier that day that if that song came on they would make John dance since he put salt in all of their coffees earlier. They smiled and got up.

Elliot and Fin grabbed John from his chair and pulled him up. Josh and Jeremy started dancing by him on purpose.

"go John!" Casey yelled out smiling.

"you guys are weird" John said and went to sit down but Elliot and Fin grabbed him and dragged him over by Josh and Jeremy.

"you can't sit until you dance" Josh said smiling

"c'mon John, lets see those moves" Olivia yelled out smiling.

After they teased him for a while he finally did the moonwalk.

"nice" Jeremy yelled out.

"ok can I sit down now?" John said sort of embarrassed

"yea, you can, you're a good sport John" Josh said as he patted him on the back and then went over to where Casey was sitting.

"you want to dance?" He asked putting his hand out by her.

"no, I'm not going to dance in the middle of the precinct" Casey answered smiling.

"c'mon, I'm bored, plus I like this song and I like you" Josh said with a pleading smile.

"I like this song also, but no, I'm sorry" Casey said smiling, melting as he smiled.

"please, your just too pretty to sit there, Il make Jeremy dance with Olivia if it makes you feel better" Josh said smiling, she gave in to his smile.

"fine, but good luck making Olivia dance in the middle of her precinct with detectives in the room." Casey said teasing cause she knew Olivia would never do it.

"my partner can be very persuasive, counselor" Josh said smiling and walked away and whispered something to Jeremy and then sat back down next to Casey.

"what did you tell him?" Casey asked smiling. Josh just smiled and shrugged. Jeremy whispered something to Olivia and she smiled the whole time. She finally got up with him and they slowly danced. Everyone looked up and smiled as they saw them dancing.

"lets dance" Josh said smiling and putting his hand out for Casey.

"oh, c'mon, do I have to?" Casey whined but smiling the whole time.

"you said if she dances, you dance, and guess who's dancing? C'mon babe" Josh said smiling and took her hand and pulled her up and they started dancing.

It was 1 in the morning when the snow finally started to die down but no one knew because everyone was already sleeping. They didn't go up to the crib because it was too cold up there so they all decided to stay on the main floor.

Elliot fell asleep with his head on the desk. John was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk. Fin fell asleep with his arm on the desk and his head on his arm. Cragen was leaning on his chair and sleeping. Olivia fell asleep with her head on Jeremy's shoulder. Josh was sitting on the ground and Casey was sleeping with her head on his lap and his blazer covering her.

Around 3 Olivia woke up cause her hand went numb cause she was seating uncomfortably. As she moved suddenly, Jeremy woke up.

"hey, you ok?" He whispered and rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"yea, my hand fell asleep" She whispered back. He took her hand and started massaging it softly.

"thanks" She whispered as she looked at him and smiled. He just smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and started kissing him.

As they were kissing, they got startled by Munch talking in his sleep "no, it's not true" he mumbled but still sleeping, they both started laughing. They started making out again but stopped when they felt a paper ball hit them in the back their heads. They turned around and saw Josh smiling, with Casey still sleeping in his lap.

"go to the interrogation room or something, I don't want to see that" Josh whispered.

"close your eyes" Jeremy whispered back smiling. Casey woke up as she felt Josh shift a little.

"hey" She whispered as she looked up at him.

"hey, did I wake you up?" She nodded. "I'm sorry, you can go back to sleep if you want, Il be quiet" He said in a low voice and then gave her a kiss.

"its ok, I can't sleep anyway" She whispered and sat up next to him.

"hey guys the snow died down" Jeremy whispered as Olivia was looking out the window and he was standing by her.

"any body up for a little snow ball fight?" Casey said smiling. Josh, Jeremy, and Olivia smiled and grabbed their jackets and sneaking out of the precinct so they don't wake up the guys.

"oh Josh" Casey said and slammed a snowball into her boyfriends face.

"oh that's nice, you are in trouble, very big trouble" Josh said smiling and wiped his face and then grabbed Casey and pulled her down in the snow. She started laughing hysterically and started kissing him.

"New York is kind of nice at 3 in the morning" Jeremy said as he walked out with Olivia and looked at the city.

"yea, it is…their making out already" Olivia said laughing as she saw Casey and Josh making out in the snow.

"they know what their doing." Jeremy said and pulled Olivia closer to him.

"I love you" He whispered smiling and getting close to her face.

"I love you too" She whispered back and kissed him. Just then they felt a snowball hit them on the side of the face. Josh and Casey were laughing hysterically.

"it was her" Josh said and pointing at Casey.

"no it wasn't" She said smiling.

"ok, fine it was me, can you two please stop being so mushy, your ruining my make out session with the hot ADA" Josh said laughing, Casey started laughing.

"really Josh, well we can solve that problem" Olivia said laughing and threw a snowball in his face.

"why is it always the face?" Josh said and wiped his face.

"cause we like it when something is covering your face" Jeremy said laughing.

"speak for yourself" Casey said smiling.

"thanks that makes me feel better" Josh said smiling and kissing Casey.

"hey, liv, what would you do if I threw this snowball at you?" Jeremy said smiling as he held a snowball and walked over to Olivia.

"I would hurt you, or even better no sex" Olivia said smiling.

"how about your hurt me well having sex, that way we both win" Jeremy said smiling.

"Il think about that" Olivia said smiling and wrapping her hands around his neck.

"bring handcuffs while your thinking" He said laughing and gave her a kiss.

"Hey Casey and Olivia you have morons on your faces" John yelled out as he came out with the rest of the guys and saw them kissing.

"hey John you have Fin up your ass" Jeremy said.

"what else is new" Josh added laughing.

"I don't like them, they always have a good come back, takes the fun out it" John said.

"that's not what takes the fun out of it" Fin said.

"I'm going to go home, bye guys" Cragen said and left to dig his car out of the snow.

"same here, I need some sleep" Fin said and followed Cragen to the parking lot.

"right behind you, bye people" John said and followed Fin.

"liv you need a ride home?" Elliot asked.

"no, Jeremy has his car, thanks El" Olivia answered.

"ok, goodnight" Elliot said and went toward his car.

"you want me to take you home now?" Jeremy asked as he looked at Olivia.

"yea, sure, lets go" Olivia said taking his hand and walked to his car.

"you want me to take you home?" Josh asked Casey.

"yea, but first we need to get out of this snow" Casey said smiling and getting up. Josh got up also.

"were all wet now" Casey said laughing.

"I like it when your wet, here you can have jacket" Josh said laughing and taking his jacket off and putting it around Casey.

"your cute when your wet also, and thank you, you're a gentleman" Casey said smiling and gave him a kiss.

"your making me blush stop" Josh said laughing in a whiny voice. She just laughed and grabbed his hand and walked with him to his car. When they got in the car, they started making out immediately.

"I feel like I'm in high school and I'm ditching school cause of a snow day" Josh said laughing as he kissed her neck.

"I know, oh the good times" Casey said laughing and put her hands around his neck.

"isn't your apartment closest?" Josh asked as he started kissing her chest. She just nodded.

"yea, lets go" Casey said and pushed him off and started the car.

Olivia woke up at 6 because they still had to finish their case. She turned around and saw Jeremy sleeping with only his boxers on. She looked at his body and smiled. His muscular chest was almost sweaty since she had two blankets on her bed. She got up and put on her robe and looked out her window.

She watched the light snow fall on the city, she got startled as she felt someone touch her arm.

"relax, its me" Jeremy said as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"I thought you were still sleeping" she said smiling and putting her hands over his.

"I can't sleep without you especially with two blankets on me and the heat turned up" he said smiling and then whispered into her ear "not temperature heat" she smiled and blushed. They both stood by the window holding each other and watching the snow fall on the city.

A/N: supposed to be one shot, but if I get enough reviews could turn into more! Hope you guys like! Please send reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Casey woke up at 7 since she had to finish paper work for a case, she looked over at Josh and smiled when she looked at his muscular body.

"see something you like?" Josh asked smiling with his eyes still closed.

"I thought you were sleeping" Casey said smiling as she wrapped her arm around his bare stomach.

"I woke up a few minutes ago but didn't want to disturb you"

"thanks, you have to go to work today?"

"yea, we still have a case to finish, you?" Josh asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"yea, have some papers to finish" Casey said but his phone interrupted them.

"sorry have to get that" Josh said and grabbed his phone from his pants that were on the floor. "Edwards, yea, Il be right in" He said and then closed his phone.

"you have to go?"

"yea, sorry, call me later?"

"of course" Casey said smiling and gave him a kiss. He smiled and gave her a kiss and got up.

Jeremy and Josh both arrived at their precinct with the clothes they were wearing the other day.

"you boys have fun with the SVU?" one of their detectives asked, who the guys didn't get along with but tried to keep it civil since they got suspended for fighting in court once.

"yea, what did you guys do?" Josh asked.

"well personally I hooked up with one of the interns and spent the night in integration room, if you know what I mean" the detective said smiling.

"you have a problem Jeff" Jeremy stated rolling his eyes.

"oh c'mon, don't tell me you didn't get any, I mean it's sex crimes after all…" Jeff Lewinsky said but got cut off after Josh and Jeremy hit him in the back of the head. "that always happens" he said rubbing his head and then walked away and sat down at his desk.

"cause your stupid, c'mon guys share some detail, your dating a cutie that works around sex all day and your dating a cutie who finds justice for the ones that complain about getting laid, has to be some kinky sex" Jeff's partner, Michael Martinez said smiling, the guys didn't get along with him either.

"no its not kinky sex and were not going to discuss are personal life with you idiots" Josh said getting really annoyed by them.

"do you at least use handcuffs?" Michael asked laughing, Jeremy threw a pen at his head and hit him on the forehead.

"I will punch you one day, watch what you say" Jeremy said giving him a look.

"that hurt, did you guys bang them in the integration room and take turns with each…" Michael began but didn't get to finish since Josh punched him and he fell out of his chair.

"what the hell is your problem, Edwards!" Jeff yelled getting in Josh's face.

"you two are my problem!" Josh yelled, Michael got up and punched Josh, Jeremy jumped in and punched Jeff while Michael was fighting with Josh.

More detectives and officers looked over and watched the four detectives fight. Josh was on top of Michael hitting him, Jeremy was wrestling with Jeff and throwing punches.

"would you brake them up for god sakes!" The captain yelled coming out of his office.

The officers jumped in and pulled them apart.

"all four of you in my office now, someone throws one more punch and they will be suspended for a week without pay!" The captain yelled. The 4 detectives said nothing and followed the captain into his office, giving each other mean looks.

Josh and Jeremy stood on one side, with bloody lips and blood on their shirts. Michael and Jeff stood on the other side, Michael had a cut on his eye and Jeff had a bloody nose, with blood all over their shirts.

"you are lucky you are my 4 lead detectives and I need you now for this case, or otherwise all of you would be out of here," The captain said angrily as he sat down, no one said anything knowing the captain hated it when they talked back.

"I don't like it that my detectives, my _lead_ detectives, are fighting in the middle of my squad room, fight on your own time, not in my squad room and not in court, if you boys forgot you already got suspended once for fighting." The captain yelled giving a glance at each detective.

"now, Lewinksy and Martinez go do paper work, Edwards and McCormick go find your witness"

"but sir, they started the fight" Martinez added, everyone knew that was a bad move.

"are you talking back to me? I don't care that your daddy is the chief of police I will suspend your ass, you understand me!" The captain yelled.

"yes, sir" Martinez mumbled.

"everyone understand me, one more fight under my name, courtroom, precinct, anywhere where I'm associated, all of you will be suspended for a week without pay and will be looking at the desk for 2 months, understand?" The captain yelled.

"yes, sir" all four mumbled.

"and just so you know Martinez, they started the fight because you provoked them, as god as my witness I would have shot you in your snobby head if you said to me what you said to them," The captain said looking at Michael, who said nothing "dismissed" the captain added and with that all detectives left his office.

"assholes" Michael mumbled.

"don't worry daddy wont find out about this" Jeremy mumbled, both guys mumbled since they didn't want the captain to hear them.

"fags" Jeff said under his breath.

"bastards" Josh mumbled and grabbed his blazer and left to find their witness, Jeremy did the same.

Flashback 

"_Case check out the guys playing pool" Olivia said as her and Casey were sitting at a bar and sipping their beers after a hectic case._

"_cute" Casey said smiling, when she saw two very attractive guys playing pool, their ties were pulled down their first button was undone, their blazers on the chairs next two their beers._

"_I call the one with darker hair" Olivia said smiling as both girls checked them out._

"_I get the one with spiky hair" Casey said smiling._

"_dude check out the girls at the bar" Josh said while he was about to hit the ball._

"_redhead and brunette?" Jeremy asked while he took a sip of his beer._

"_yea, hot girls, I call the redhead" Josh said smiling._

"_yea I know you have a thing for redheads, I was just going to say I get brunette" Jeremy said smiling and went to toward pool table cause it was his turn to hit the ball._

"_they also have nice smiles" Casey said smiling as she took small glances._

"_I know, and nice bodies" Olivia said smiling and trying not to look at them._

"_you want to send drinks? or ball trick?" Josh asked as he took small glances at the girls._

"_I got an idea, do the ball trick, hit the ball" Jeremy said, Josh leaned over and hit the ball so it would fly off the table and roll on the ground on purpose making the ball go in the girls direction._

_The ball rolled over to Olivia and she stopped it with her foot, Jeremy walked over with a smile._

"_um…I think you have my ball" He said with a charming smile._

"_I think I do" Olivia said smiling, Casey just smiled and watched her friend flirt._

"_I wouldn't bother you to have it, but kind of need it, unless you don't want to give it back then that's cool" Jeremy said smiling._

"_yea, you might need it, since you dropped your ball" Olivia said smiling._

"_if you haven't noticed I'm very bad at pick up lines, I know that" _

"_your better then you think," Jeremy smiled and bent down to pick up the ball and checked out her amazing legs and smiled._

"_how about my friend and I buy you and your friend a drink as a thank you" Jeremy said with a very charming smile._

"_sure, I'm Olivia Benson by the way" Olivia said smiling and holding out her hand._

"_Jeremy McCormick, by the way" He said smiling and shook her hand. Olivia just smiled._

"_I'm Josh Edwards" Josh said smiling as he appeared by the bar and put his hand out to Casey._

"_Casey Novak" She said smiling and shook his hand. _

_End Flashback._

"hey liv" Elliot said as Olivia walked in.

"hey guys" She said as she took off her jacket.

"you have a snowy night?" John asked with smirk

"just ask if she had sex, stop hinting around it," Fin said throwing a paper ball at him.

"but she wont answer if I do" John said throwing the paper ball back at him.

"that's the point" Fin said with a smirk. Elliot and Olivia both rolled their eyes.

"anyway," Elliot said trying to change the weird subject.

"did we get anything new on the case?" Olivia asked also trying to change the subject.

"nope, snow slowed down everything, people are scattered around and taking days off of work, so we can hardly find any witnesses" Elliot answered.

"lets call the businesses around and see if we can get home addresses for the employees" Olivia suggested, everyone nodded and grabbed a phone and started dialing.

Flashback 

"_you ladies up for a little game of pool?" Jeremy asked smiling._

"_sure, bring it on" Olivia said smiling and walked over to the pool table._

"_you guys on your lunch brake?" Casey asked Josh as they walked over to the pool table._

"_yea, how did you know?" _

"_can tell by you're your tie pulled down"_

"_really? What are you a detective or something?" Josh asked sarcastically._

"_no, actually Olivia is" Casey answered and pointed at Olivia._

"_you are?" Jeremy asked smiling and looking at Olivia._

"_yea, you intimidated?" Olivia said smiling._

"_not at all, were homicide detectives, you?" Jeremy asked._

"_SVU, intimidated now?" Olivia said teasing him._

"_if you want me to be, then very much intimidated," Jeremy said smiling and getting closer to her._

"_your turn to play" she said smiling and taking a glance at the pool table._

"_right," he said smiling as he moved away._

"_Casey what do you do?" Josh asked smiling as he leaned on the pool table._

"_I'm the ADA" She said smiling and walked by him._

"_you don't talk that much for an ADA" He said smiling._

"_was that a pick up line? Cause stereotyping lawyers in front of a lawyer is not the greatest way to be charming" she said smiling._

"_see now I'm convinced, and I'm not good at pick up lines, I just go with the original Hi when I want to meet girls" _

"_that's a good pick up line" Casey said smiling._

_They all played pool and talked until they got interrupted by two guys, who were obvousily drunk._

"_what do we have here?" One guy who was taller then everyone and was wearing a cowboy hat, said as he came by Casey._

"_looks like a redhead is trying to play pool, sweetheart c'mon put that stick down and grab a bigger one" Another guy who was a little shorter then the first guy, and wearing a black cowboy hat said as he got one the other side of Casey._

_Josh and Jeremy looked at each other, and walked over and stood between the men and Casey. Casey got very uncomfortable and walked over by Olivia leaving the boys alone with the two men._

"_where you going sweetie, is that your girlfriend cause if it is we don't mind, I like orgys" the first guy said and snickered._

"_dude that is the worst pick up line in the world" Jeremy said laughing, and looked over at Josh knowing exactly what the other one was thinking._

"_well you fags want a date with my fist?" the second guy threatened and got into Jeremy's face, while the second guy got in Josh's face._

"_oh, is that how were playing? Ok, ok, I got one, hold on, do you want my foot to meet your crotch?" Josh said laughing._

"_good one, see were more creative" Jeremy said smiling and giving a Hi- Five to Josh. Casey and Olivia just smiled watching them._

"_you boys threatening us? Cause that not a good idea, for you and your bitches." The first guy said._

"_did you just threaten our friends, cause I don't like that" Josh said smiling and grabbing a pool stick off the table, and throwing one to Jeremy._

"_Hey Josh I like this song, what about you?" Jeremy asked smiling and gripping the pool stick tighter._

"_me too, shall we dance Jeremy?" Josh asked smiling and getting in front of the two guys. The first man was face to face with Josh and the second man was face to face with the second guy._

"_we shall dance" Jeremy said and at the same time, both of the guys hit the men in the crotch with the pool sticks. The men fell down and grabbed their crotch and rolled around._

"_I am going to kill both of you" the first men groaned as he rolled around._

"_are you making a threat on us, not such a good idea" Jeremy said, both guys pulled out their badges and showed them to the men._

"_lets get out of here" the second one groaned getting up and going out the door, the first one did the same. Olivia and Casey just smiled. _

_End Flashback_

"dude I hate those guys, especially Martinez just cause his father is the chief of police" Jeremy said as they walked to talk to one of their witnesses.

"I know, his a snobby little bastard" Josh said.

"what the hell is the matter with them, they know we don't get along and they still want to talk about the girls that way, pisses me off"

"I know, I would have poured coffee over their heads when they started talking about them, I had to hit him, I couldn't even stop myself"

"I'm glad you did, if you didn't I would have" Jeremy said as he opened the door to the diner and walked in.

"what happened to you two?" Elliot asked when he saw their bloody lips.

"oh hey, nothing got in a fight, what you guys doing here?" Jeremy asked looking at Elliot and Fin.

"having lunch, liv is going through papers so I decided to have lunch with Elliot" Fin answered.

"you guys want to join us?" Elliot asked.

"cant, have a witness to talk to" Josh said.

"who you get in a fight with?" Fin asked.

"other detectives" Jeremy said with a smirk.

"well homicide isn't very team work" Elliot said smiling.

"same guys you got suspended for courtroom fight?" Fin asked with a smirk

"yea, same guys" Josh said smirking.

"well enjoy your interview, we need to get going, see ya boys later" Elliot said getting up, Fin following him.

"say hi to liv for me" Jeremy said smiling.

"sure will" Elliot said smiling and leaving the diner, with Fin right behind him.

They got to the precinct 15 minutes later, Olivia going through witness statements and John on the phone calling witnesses.

"Hey, you guys have nice lunch?" Olivia asked as she stretched.

"yea, we ran into Jeremy and Josh at the diner, he said hi by the way" Elliot answered as he sat down.

"really? What were they doing there?" Olivia asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"talking to witness" Elliot answered as he started typing on his computer.

"and they had a cut on their lips" Fin added as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"why?"

"they got in a fight earlier that day" Elliot answered.

"suspect?"

"no, detectives"

"again? Same ones?"

"yup" Elliot answered. Olivia just smiled.

A/N: yea I know not very cliff hanging or anything, but you guys wanted another chapter so I'm giving it to you, if you guys want more just send reviews, I know it wasn't very mushy in this chapter, but flashbacks might help there, leave reviews if you want more chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: SOOOO sorry this took almost a year!! I had extreme writers block and then I got distracted with other stories. SORRY! Hope you still read and review!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey built a snowman in Central park with her boyfriend just watching. "Are you going to help me?"

"No." Josh answered. "It's freezing and we're building a snowman in central park."

"We?" She asked. "I'm building a snowman. You're cute butt is just sitting there watching."

"Hey I'm protecting you." He objected. "You know what crap goes down in Central park? If I get murdered for you, my family is getting your pension."

"Oh thanks baby." She smiled and looked around. She went over to Josh and took his scarf. She put it around the snowman.

"Hey!" Josh complained. "That's my American Eagle scarf."

"Great. Now our snowman will have style." She smiled and sat down in Josh's lap. "Isn't he a pimp?"

"Who?" Josh smiled. "The creepy homeless guy around the corner or snowy dude?"

Casey's eyes got wide. "What homeless guy?" She quickly got off the bench.

Josh got up and pointed to a drunken man sleeping on the bench a couple yards away.

Casey grabbed his hand and practically ran out of the park. Josh burst into laughter and ran with her. Before they came out to the city, he pulled her back and pushed her against the tree. "I love you." He whispered.

She smiled against his lips. "I love you too."

"I'm freezing." He whispered as he jumped a little. "I want my scarf back."

"I'll buy you a new one." She answered. "No one is getting murdered for a scarf."

"Not just a scarf. An American Eagle scarf." He smirked.

"Your preppy scarf?" She teased with a smile. "The one that makes you look like an extremely rich white boy?"

"Yes that one." He smiled. "Can we go get it?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not taking chances."

"Please?" He whined.

"No." She answered simply and gave him a kiss. "Let's go have dinner."

"You're so bossy." He shook his head and purposefully hit the branch above them and ran.

Snow fell all over Casey. She let out a deep breath and heard her boyfriend laughing. She shook her head and ran after him.

Josh quickly ran away. Casey chased right after him. She slipped on the ice since she was already extremely clumsy.

Josh stopped running spotting his girlfriend on the snow. "Aww buddy you fell again? You're so Murphy's Law. What can go wrong-"

"Will go wrong… I know." She nodded and sat up. "I'm all wet now."

He walked back to her. "Just the way I like you."

"Shut up." She groaned. "I think I hurt my foot."

"You whine too much." He crouched down and picked her up. "C'mon you baby." He carried her out of the park.

"Oh this is nice." Casey smiled and rested her head on his chest. "You should carry me around everywhere we go."

"Some people would call that bitch whipped."

"I call it being nice." She smiled and gave him another kiss. "Plus…I'm less tired which means the odds of you having sex are high."

"Really? I would learn to fly if you were telling the truth." He smiled and carried her over to a bench that was on the main street. He put her down and then kneeled down by her feet to check on her foot. By accident he only kneeled down on one knee and made it look like he was doing something he really wasn't.

A couple people looked over and all smiled. "He's proposing." Someone in the crowd said.

Josh looked up. "Who's proposing?" He questioned. He looked around and noticed everyone was looking at them. He looked down realizing he was down on one knee in front of his girlfriend. "What? No." he shook his head. He looked up at Casey and she had a raised eyebrow.

"Um…Josh?" Casey questioned. "What are you doing?"

Josh looked at the crowd around them. He regretted ever making Casey run and hurt her foot. "I'm proposing." He answered spontaneously. "Want to get married?"

Casey stared at him in shock and was totally taken back by it. They never even talked about that. Hell, they were almost hitting 6 months into their relationship. "What?" She whispered. "Josh…um…"

Josh smiled. Suddenly he had the urge to get married to her. He knew it was extremely soon but he couldn't think of one good reason he wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life with her. "Marry me Casey."

Casey smirked at his adorable smile. She loved him. She felt safe with him. "Yeah." She nodded. "I'll marry you." She smiled.

He grinned and got up to hug her. "You realized we're engaged right?" he whispered.

She laughed a little on his shoulder. "That wasn't planned was it?"

"No." he answered honestly as he held her.

She smiled. "Good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia flipped so she was on top as she made love to her boyfriend. She pinned Jeremy's arms over his head and kissed him as she moved.

"Oh god Liv." He whispered. "You're amazing."

She let out a small giggle and started to kiss his chest.

He flipped so he was on top now. He moved her head to hang over the edge of the bed so he had more access to kiss her neck.

Olivia closed her eyes and rested her hand on the back of his neck as he kissed her and moved inside her. "Oh god."

He flipped their bodies onto the bed as they came at the same time. Olivia let out a moan and fell over to catch her breath.

Jeremy breathed hard and finally looked over at her. "You're awesome."

She smiled and looked over at him. "So are you."

He took her arm and placed small kisses on it. She turned around to hug him and rest her head on his chest.

"I'm going to get some food." Olivia whispered and gave him a kiss. "Want some?"

"Yeah." He nodded. She got off the bed and went to the kitchen not bothering to put on clothes at all. She felt comfortable in front of Jeremy.

Jeremy laid there for a few minutes until Olivia came back. She lay down by him and fed him some of the strawberries. She took a bite also and played with the small hair he had on his chest.

A phone started ringing. He let out a groan. "Whose is that?"

"Yours. Mine is a high pitched ring." She answered and gave him a kiss.

He looked around for his phone. "Where the hell is it?"

"Your pants." She answered.

He leaned down to the floor and grabbed his pants. He found his phone. "It's Josh."

"Answer it."

"I don't want to." He whined.

"Just answer it." She gave him another kiss and returned to her food.

Jeremy opened his phone. "What?" he asked his partner.

"Guess what?" Josh said excitedly.

"What?" Jeremy asked annoyed. "This better be good."

"It is." Josh answered. "I got married!"

Jeremy instantly sat up knowing his young friend got himself in trouble because he was so spontaneous. "What?"

"Casey and I got married!"

Jeremy closed his eyes. "Josh…you're kidding right?"

"Nope." He answered. "I sort of proposed and we saw this chapel so we decided to get married tonight."

Olivia hugged her boyfriend around the neck and placed kisses on his shoulder. "What's wrong? She whispered.

"Casey and him got married." Jeremy answered.

Olivia's eyes got wide. "What?" She asked in shock. She knew Casey was in love with Josh that half the time she didn't think about what she was doing with him. Both we're extremely spontaneous with each other that they easily got in trouble.

"That's what I said." Jeremy nodded and put it speakerphone. "Look Josh, you have to get it annulled before it's too late."

"Why?" Josh asked. "Dude its great! This is a good thing."

Jeremy shook his head. "Josh its marriage, not something you can do all the time. This isn't one of your videogames."

"Casey told you to shut up."

Olivia grabbed the phone. "Put her on the phone this second Josh."

"Yes ma'm." Josh answered and handed the phone over.

Olivia put it on handset and walked out of the room waiting for her best friend to answer.

"Hey maid of honor that was to be." Casey answered happily.

"Casey." Olivia said in a calm voice. "Do you realize what you're doing? You just got married."

"I know. It's great!" She yelled out in excitement.

"No. No it's not." Olivia answered. "You have been seeing this guy for almost 6 months now. You're not ready for this. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Liv I won't. What's the worst that could happen? I get a divorce? It's not like I'm the first or the last to do that."

"What if you have kids and then end up hating each other's guts?"

"Hold on." Casey said. "Josh do you want kids?...Ok liv, neither one of us wants kids. We're safe."

"That's not the point Casey." Olivia ordered. "Are you listening to me? Casey?"

"Sorry. I was kissing my husband. Oh that's fun to say!"

Olivia let out a groan. "Fine. Congratulations."

"Thanks! Bye!" Casey hung up the phone.

Olivia hung up the phone also and went back to her bedroom. Jeremy was watching TV. "So what happened?" He asked.

"Well…let's just agree that you and I won't let their future divorce get in the way of our relationship." Olivia sat down by him.

Jeremy nodded. "Agreed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh looked around the honeymoon suite they got in a hotel. "Casey did you see this shower?" He asked. "It's big!"

"Have you seen this bedroom?" She yelled from the master bedroom. "This bed can fit a homeless family."

"Let's live here!" Josh ran to the bedroom and started to jump on the bed.

Casey quickly joined him with a huge grin.

"Don't fall." Josh warned and grabbed her hands.

"Don't jinx me." She ordered. A couple seconds she accidently stepped on his foot as they jumped and fell. She pulled him down also since he was holding her hands.

"Oh Casey." He whined. "You took me down with you."

"Welcome to marriage buddy." She grinned. "I fall, you fall."

"You're so cheesy." He smiled. "But I like it."

"Good." She started kissing him. "We're such newlyweds."

"I know." He laughed and pulled her closer. "We look like we slept with coat hangers in our mouth."

Casey grinned even more and hugged her husband.

* * *

A/N: Like? Please leave reviews so I know someone is actually reading. Thanks for being so patient!! I promise the next chapter is coming way sooner than this one! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Years later…**

Josh stared blankly at the TV as Casey once again yelled at him. He was completely used to it that it didn't even bother him anymore. His wife was an extremely impatient woman when she was pregnant.

"You can't do anything around here?" Casey barked once again as she slapped his feet off the table.

"Sorry." He mumbled and put his feet on the couch. She shot him a look. He took his feet off the couch. "Can't you just relax?"

She crossed her arms on her chest. "Our baby is going to be born any minute and you want me to relax?" She yelled.

"Any minute?" He asked with pretend shock. "Then fuck this! We should go to the hospital right now."

She frowned. "You're a jerk." She wiped her eyes. "I'm trying to get things ready for the baby and you're making me feel like an idiot." She sat down on the couch. "Forget it."

Josh smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "Oh c'mon. You're not an idiot. If you're an idiot then I'm an idiot. Remember? You fall, I fall." He kissed her cheek. "And I, my friend, am no idiot."

"Yes you are." She pouted. "You're my idiot."

He smirked. "That I am." He placed his hand on her 9 month baby bump. "And this will be our idiot. Joshua Idiot junior."

Casey laughed a little and rested her head on his shoulder. "Is idiot his last name or middle name?"

"Middle." He pulled her closer. "When he acts like an idiot to his wife, he can just say, 'hey idiot is my middle name.' How great would that be for her to stop yelling?"

She laughed and closed her eyes. "Very. Thank you for making me feel better."

"Of course buddy." He kissed her forehead and grabbed the remote control. "Now you sleep while daddy watches the Knicks lose."

"Daddy? You aren't anyone's daddy tonight baby boy."

"I wasn't talking to you." Josh rolled his eyes. "I was talking to Caleb."

"Who the hell is Caleb? We are not naming our son Caleb."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Josh Junior."

"No way. Casey junior."

"Um…no…my son is not having a unisex name."

"Oh watch out, your man ego is in jeopardy." Casey laughed at him and placed her feet on his lap for a massage. "Go get me something to eat."

"Why?" He questioned as he massaged her foot.

"Because I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry also."

"Do you eat for two?" She questioned. "Never mind." She shook her head realizing he had a bigger appetite then she did when she was pregnant.

"What do you want?"

"Something salty and sweet. Oh, can you get me pickles with ice cream?"

He smirked. "Yeah." He kissed her temple and got up to go to the kitchen. There was a knock on the door. "I got it." He opened the door and left it open for his partner. "Hey." He went back to the kitchen.

Jeremy came in. "Hey." He waved at Casey. "Hey Case."

"Hey Jeremy." Casey waved and reached for a pillow on the other sofa. "Be a doll and hand me that pillow."

"Sure." Jeremy nodded and got the pillow.

"Put it behind my back." Casey pleaded.

He helped her sit up and put the pillow behind her back. "Good?"

"Yes. Thank you detective."

"Sure." Jeremy nodded and went to the stack of files on the kitchen table. "Hey Josh, are the files for the Kissinger case in here?"

"Hey!" Casey yelled at him. "Those are mine. Don't touch."

Jeremy backed away. "Sorry." He looked over at Josh. "She always this protective over a bunch of files?" Josh nodded.

"Am not." Casey pouted.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Man you're a skitzo Novak."

"It's called mood swings jackass!" She fired back and bit her tongue knowing her mood swings were out of control. "Sorry."

Josh laughed and brought her food. "Just eat your food."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and ate her chips with a pickle.

Jeremy looked weirdly at his partner's wife. "That's gross."

Josh found the files. "Not really. I had it before. It's not as bad as it looks." He answered and gave him the files on their recent case.

Casey nodded and looked up at Jeremy. "So McCormick…talked to my best friend recently?"

"Um…" Jeremy shifted a little. "No."

Josh rolled his eyes knowing Casey got on each of their cases that Jeremy and Olivia broke up. Both regretted it but their work broke them apart. Jeremy couldn't handle Olivia's cases and her crazy work hours. Olivia felt too guilty for working all the time and ended up working more to deal with the stress.

"Really?" Casey sat up. "Why not?"

"Um…" Jeremy shrugged. "I don't know. Why? Did she mention me?" He tried his best to hide the excitement in his voice.

"No. Why should she? You broke her heart."

"I didn't." He defended. "She broke up with me, not the other way around."

"And it would have killed you to try a little and get her back?" Casey questioned. "Men. So lazy."

"Leave him alone." Josh shook his head. "You heard him, she broke up with him."

"Right. And I got pregnant all by myself." Casey nodded. "You always stick up for each other huh? Man power huh?"

"That's right." Josh nodded. "Just like Flower Power…we have man power."

Casey smirked at him. "You are horrible at those things."

"Shut up." Josh rolled his eyes. There was another knock on the door. "Get that McCormick."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and went to answer the door. He opened it and instantly got uneasy seeing Olivia standing there. "Hey."

Olivia bit her bottom lip and brushed the snow off her jacket. "Hey Jeremy."

Josh and Casey exchanged looks. Jeremy and Olivia ignored each other ever since they broke up six months ago.

"I was just leaving." Jeremy answered and put the files inside his leather jacket so they didn't get wet from the snow storm outside.

"Good luck getting your car out." Olivia smiled. "It's probably buried by now."

Jeremy smiled back at her beautiful smile. She looked gorgeous when she had snow on her. "It's ok. I'll get it out."

"Liv why don't you help him." Casey spoke up and nodded. She knew Olivia regretted breaking up with Jeremy but she felt horrible that she was never with him. She didn't think it was fair to him.

"Oh. No. It's ok." Jeremy nodded. "I'm sure she has better things to do then clean snow off my car."

Olivia smirked a little. "Actually, I don't. That's sad I know."

Josh looked up. "Hey guys, um…if you get into it, mind cleaning my car also?" Casey slapped his chest. "What? What if you go into labor? They are doing the world good."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm on it Josh."

"Thank you Olivia." Josh waved. "You're my best friend."

Jeremy opened the door for his ex. "After you."

"Thanks." Olivia looked at him up and down and left the apartment

Jeremy followed and closed the door behind him.

Casey looked over at her husband. "See, told you I'm a good at getting people together."

Josh nodded and did a stroking motion with his hand. "They better not get together on my car."

She slapped his hand. "Stop that."

He laughed and grabbed her hand. "You can get together with me." He placed it on his crotch. She slapped his crotch. He groaned. "Or we can just watch a movie."

"Good idea." She smiled and cuddled into his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy and Olivia went outside the apartment and looked at the snow covered cars. "So which one is Josh's again?" Olivia questioned.

Jeremy pointed to the Hummer. "That beast."

Olivia shook her head. "Hasn't he heard of Global Warming?"

"I don't think he cares." Jeremy smiled and went to his car. He threw the files inside. "You didn't have to help me clean my car." He tossed her one of the Snow Brushes he had in his car.

"I know. But it would be more fun than listening to Casey have her mood swings. If were Josh, I would be drunk all day and night."

Jeremy smiled and started to clean his car. "How's work?"

"Considering where I work…not bad." She shrugged and joined him in cleaning his car. "You?"

"Well the dead bodies haven't started to talk to me yet, so I guess it's good."

Olivia laughed a little. "You still drive this piece of crap?"

"What?" He asked. "You loved this car. It's my fag mobile."

"It really is." Olivia winked at him. "And I do love it. Still. Has good memories in there."

Jeremy looked at her up and down. "Yes it does."

Olivia blushed insanely knowing they made out in that car more times than they did in her apartment. "Man its cold out here."

"Want my jacket?" he offered.

"No it's ok."

He glanced at her again. "Josh's car has awesome heat. If you're interested in using his gas."

Olivia smirked. "I would but I don't have his car keys."

Jeremy put up his car keys. "In case of emergencies, this is a big emergency."

She grabbed the car keys. "Let's go." She quickly went to the Hummer as she tried to stop her shivers. Jeremy followed and got in the driver's seat.

Olivia got in the passenger seat and turned on the heat. "I have to say, this beast is useful."

"Very." Jeremy looked at the backseat. "I don't want to know what those two do in here."

Olivia turned around also and noticed all the space. "Wow. Twenty bucks says they made their child in here."

Jeremy laughed a little. "Probably."

Both sat there quietly for a while as they got warm in the car. Olivia spoke up first. "So…um…seeing anyone?"

"No." he answered. "You?"

"Nope." She answered and looked out the window. "Great. It's snowing again."

"It's all Josh's fault. He is contributing to this global climate change."

Olivia laughed a little and looked back at him. "Seeing anyone?"

"You asked me that already." He answered.

"Right." She nodded. She leaned over and grabbed him by the jacket. She pulled him closer and gave him a kiss. "Seeing anyone now?" She whispered.

"What?" he asked being totally confused. "Wait…you mean by you? Are you asking me to be your boyfriend again?"

"No." She answered sarcastically and purposefully moved over the gear shift and sat down on his lap to face him. "Do you get it now?"

He shifted in his seat being extremely aroused. "No." he grabbed her by the back of the neck and started kissing her.

Olivia let out a small moan and pulled his jacket off. She accidently touched the horn with her butt. It beeped. She instantly jumped and burst into laughter.

Jeremy laughed at her goofiness and pulled her closer to his body. "Maybe we should take the back seat." He put his hands inside her sweater and explored her warm body.

Olivia shook her head. "No. My apartment."

He nodded and kissed her neck. "Ok."

She held the back of his neck as he kissed her. "You need to stop. We are going to start something and won't be able to finish. Let's just go now."

He nodded and stopped kissing her. "Ok. I'm kind of fully erected by the way."

"I'll drive fast." She gave him a kiss and opened the door. She climbed out and unlocked her car door.

Jeremy quickly turned off Josh's car and pulled his jacket on again. He locked the hummer and instantly followed Olivia to her car.

He got in and she instantly drove off being extremely aroused also.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around five in the afternoon when Casey felt her water break. "Josh." She whispered.

Josh was lying on the other sofa already asleep.

"Joshua." She spoke up louder.

He shifted a little in his sleep. "What did I do?" He mumbled.

"My water broke." She answered calmly.

"What?" He rubbed his eyes and started to wake up.

"By water broke." She answered.

His eyes flew open and quickly jumped. "What? Oh god." He instantly grabbed his shoes and pulled them on. "Ok. Hospital right?"

"Unless you're planning to deliver this baby on your own." She rolled her eyes and got up.

He ran over and helped her up. He pulled her jacket on over her shoulders. "Funny." He grabbed his own jacket and then his car keys.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey grabbed Josh's arm again as she got another contraction. "Oh god! Would you drive faster?"

"I can't!" He yelled back. "It's traffic hour and it's snowing 50 miles per minute. I can't see shit Casey and no one is moving."

"Don't yell at me!" She screamed.

"I'm not!" He answered and took a deep breath to calm down. He tapped his wheel being in complete panic that his wife was in labor and that the traffic wasn't even moving.

She started to take deep breaths. "Oh god. It's coming."

"No." he quickly shook his head. "You can't have the baby now. We're in the middle of the fucking street." He took her hand. "Just take deep breaths. Maybe it's just a contraction."

She rested her head back. "Josh it hurts really badly."

"I know." He nodded. "It's ok. Just think of what you want to name him ok? You can do it. You're strong."

"Baby." She suddenly let out another scream. "Oh god. It's coming. He is coming." She looked over at him. "You're a cop. You had training in delivering babies right?"

He gulped. "Yeah…but…oh god."

"You have to." She whispered. "Baby we won't make it in time."

Josh looked over at the non moving traffic and slightly nodded. "Ok." He took his phone out to call an ambulance as he went around to her side and helped her go in the back seat.

Casey laid down on the back seat and took a deep breath. "Josh?"

"I'm here." He took off his jacket and put it over her waist. "I have to take off your pants ok? If you feel anything, it's me ok?"

She nodded. "Ok."

Josh took a deep breath and looked around his back trunk for a blanket or anything of use. He found two blankets. He put one under her and covered her with the other. "Hey, what do you want to name him?" he questioned as he gently unzipped her jeans and pulled them off.

"I don't know. Caleb?"

"No." He answered. "That's a goofy name I was kidding around with." He tossed the jeans in the back seat and started to take her panties off. "You know what you want to name him. What name did you have in mind?"

"I don't know." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheek. "Josh…are you scared?"

"Terrified." He answered and looked under the blanket. "Placenta is almost out." He gulped seeing Casey was bleeding out a lot. He glanced up. She had her eyes closed. "Casey wake up." He ordered. She didn't move. "Novak!"

Her eyes flew open. "Yeah."

"You have to stay awake." He pleaded. "Please. Ok? Stay with me baby. You can't leave me." He took her hand.

She nodded a little. "Ok. I'm really sleepy though."

"I know you are." He nodded and placed a kiss on her hand. "You just have to be awake for a while ok? Until the ambulance comes."

She nodded and closed her eyes again being very sleepy from all the blood loss.

"No Casey." He pleaded and moved over to be next to her. "Hey, wake up." He stroked her hair back. "C'mon please." He whispered. "You have to push now." He kissed her lips. "You can't leave me. Not now."

She opened her eyes a little. "You said you didn't want kids."

"What?" He questioned.

"The night we got married. You said you didn't want kids." She whispered.

"I lied." He smiled. "I want this baby. I want to have this baby with you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He whispered and kissed her again. "You have to push." He moved down by her legs again.

She held his hand as she started to push.

Josh looked around for a blanket or an extra jacket but there wasn't one to deliver the baby in. He took off his hoodie he had on and suddenly heard the baby cry. He looked up at Casey and gently took the baby boy into his hoodie. He wrapped him up and held his son. "Casey." He whispered and looked up. She was once again passed out. "Oh no, no, no." He shook his head and moved over to her. "Baby wake up." He whispered.

The baby kept crying. Josh quickly wiped his mouth and nose so he had a way to breath. "C'mon boy, no crying. Welcome to the world." Josh gently kissed Casey on the forehead. "Please wake up. C'mon you have to meet our son."

To his relief, he heard sirens coming down the street. He wiped his eyes being extremely scared that his wife wasn't going to wake up.

A couple paramedics ran over and took the baby first. Two more paramedics ran over with stretchers and took Casey. Josh was completely in shock as one paramedic led him over to the ambulance and helped him in. She put a blanket over him since he was only in a t-shirt now.

"Is she allergic to anything?" The main paramedic questioned.

Josh just stared at Casey being unconscious. "Shrimp."

"Any medicine sir?"

"No." he answered quietly.

"Diabetes?"

"No." He answered and gently took her hand. "Is she going to be ok?"

"She lost a lot of blood." The paramedic answered. "We don't know yet."

Josh nodded and looked over at the nurse with the baby. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah. He's perfect. Congratulations."

He nodded a little. "Thanks."

"What's her blood type?"

Josh looked over at the paramedic. "What?"

"Her blood type."

Josh's mouth dropped realizing he didn't know that. There was never a need to know so he never asked. They knew everything about each other except this. "I…um…oh my god."

One paramedic found her drives license in her purse. "Casey Novak. B positive. Organ donor."

Josh shook his head. "I didn't know that either." He closed his eyes.

"It's ok." The paramedic that was holding the baby answered. "I don't know my husband's either. We are married for almost ten years now."

Josh smirked a little. "Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia rested her head on Jeremy's bare chest and watched the snow fall down the city. She wasn't sure if she just wanted sex from him or was in love. She couldn't stop thinking about him after they broke up but today she knew it was just physical. She was just missing male company.

Jeremy gently rubbed her bare back. "You up?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Sorry." She placed a kiss on his chest. "Go back to sleep."

He kissed her head. "I have to pee." He sat up and found his boxer briefs. He got out of bed and pulled them on.

"Hey Jeremy?" Olivia pulled the blanket over her chest and sat up against the headboard.

"Yeah?" He asked as he fixed his boxer briefs to be comfortable.

"You think this would be different if we gave it another try?" She questioned.

He nodded a little. "Yeah. I mean…this time I know what I want. At least…_I_do."

She nodded with a small smile. "I do too…I just don't want you to get the short stick. I know I'm always at work and you are also."

"Josh is hardly home either. If they can make it work, we can also." He gave her a kiss. "I know this is unattractive but I really have to pee."

Olivia laughed. "Go."

"Thank you." He whispered and quickly went to the bathroom.

She smiled at him and took a deep breath. Her phone started ringing. She rolled her eyes hoping it wasn't work. She reached down to the floor and found her jeans. She dug through them and took her phone out. She looked at the caller ID. Josh. She opened it. "Hey what's up?"

"Casey isn't waking up." He answered in panic. "She was in labor and then there was traffic-"

Olivia sat up. "What? Slow down. I can't understand a word you're saying Josh."

Jeremy came out of the bathroom. "What's going on?"

Olivia held up a finger signaling him to hold on as she tried to understand her best friend's husband. "Ok. I'll be right there. Stay calm. I will. Just stay calm Josh." She hung up the phone and quickly got out of bed.

"What happened?" Jeremy questioned and followed her pace. She pulled on panties so he pulled on jeans.

"Casey had her baby and is bleeding out. She's in surgery now." Olivia answered and pulled on her bra. She found her sweater and pulled it on. "Josh said to call you."

Jeremy nodded knowing his partner was basically like his little brother. Jeremy normally had to watch out for him when something was going on. He pulled on his shirt and jacket. "I'll drive." He quickly got his shoes on.

Olivia zipped up her jeans and tossed her keys to him. She stumbled to get her shoes on as they both hurried out of the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh paced around the waiting area in panic. He had too many questions going on that he couldn't think rationally. What if he was left to take care of the baby by himself? What would Casey want to name the baby?

Jeremy and Olivia ran into the hospital and quickly found their friend. "Is she ok?" Olivia questioned.

"I don't know." Josh kept pacing. "She's still in there. What if she doesn't make it? Oh god what did I do."

"Calm down." Jeremy placed his hand on his shoulder. "You have to stay calm."

"They asked me for her blood type and I didn't know." He answered in panic. "I should have known that."

"Josh c'mon." Olivia rubbed his shoulder. "It's ok."

The doctor came out. "Casey Novak."

Josh quickly went over. "I'm her husband."

"I'm sorry. She didn't make it."

Josh stared at him and took small steps backward. "What?" he whispered. He lost all feeling in his legs from the news and instantly collapsed.

Olivia was right behind him. He fell into her arms and both fell. "Oh god he is heavy." She groaned under him.

Jeremy quickly went over and pulled Josh off Olivia. "You ok?" He questioned. Olivia nodded and sat up. Jeremy kneeled down by Josh. "Josh." He slapped his cheek. "Wake up."

Josh closed his eyes and just heard the blurry voices of his friend. He refused to believe the news. He simply let himself pass out from shock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh suddenly felt his face become wet. His eyes flew open and now more people were standing above him. The voices were still blurry and sounded far away.

"Josh do you hear me?" Olivia questioned. "C'mon time to wake up."

Josh gulped a little. "Logan."

"What?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Logan. She always liked the name Logan." Josh whispered. "Am I in a dream or in heaven?"

"Neither." Jeremy answered. "You're lying on a hospital room floor. C'mon get up."

Josh shook his head. "No. That was my dream. I had this horrible dream that she died. I let her die Jer."

"You didn't." Jeremy assured him. "There was a mistake. Casey is alive. She's waiting to see you and Logan. Ok? She's alive Josh."

Josh gulped. "She is?" he looked up at Olivia.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She wiped his face with her shirt since he was all wet from the water she threw on him to make him conscious.

Josh nodded and held out his hand. "A little help?"

Jeremy grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Go see her. Room 204."

Josh nodded and rubbed his face. He looked over at Olivia and Jeremy. "Hey, I thought I saw your car outside. Only Olivia's was gone."

Jeremy and Olivia exchanged looks. "Um…well." Olivia bit her lip.

Josh nodded with a smile. "Got it." He went to room 204. He spotted Casey was awake and holding their son in her arms. "Hi." He whispered.

She looked over at him with a smile. "Hi. I heard you passed out."

He nodded and went over to her. "I heard you died."

She smirked. "They accidently read off the wrong name. It was someone else. Not me."

He nodded and took a seat by her. He kissed her forehead and then looked down at the baby. "Name him yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you. Anything?"

He nodded. "Logan. I dreamed about us discussing it when I was unconscious."

"I thought you didn't like that name." She looked up at her husband.

"I like it now."

She nodded. "Me too." She looked down at their son. "Hi Logan."

"Is he ok?"

"The nurse said he was perfect. Healthy." Casey slowly handed him to Josh. "Hold him."

Josh took him. "He was born in the back of a Hummer. How cool is he going to be?"

Casey smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Very." She watched her husband holding her son. "You ever thought we would end up here?"

"In the hospital? Sooner or later of course."

"No. I mean happily married with a son." She answered. "You know how people said it wouldn't work out because we got married so fast? Well I'm just glad it did."

He smiled a little. "I am too." He gave her a kiss and then turned his attention back to their son.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Jeremy sat next to each other in the waiting room. Both were somewhat quiet.

Olivia was tapping her fingers on her knee and Jeremy was tapping his foot on the ground. "So…" He spoke up. "They got a kid."

"Yup." Olivia nodded and slowly glanced over at him. "Are we…um…like."

"Back together?" he finished for her.

"Yes. Are we a couple again?"

He slowly nodded. "I think. Are we?"

She nodded also. "Yeah. I think."

"Ok so we're dating again?"

"Yeah."

He smiled a little. "Good to know."

"Very good to know." She smiled back. "You want to go have dinner?"

"Yeah." He got up. "They are probably going to spend hours staring at that kid." He put out his hand.

Olivia took it and walked out of the hospital with her boyfriend.

The End

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
